Morning Activities and Feathery Wings
by PrettyBoyAngel
Summary: Dean spends some time alone with Castiel which leads to something neither of the two were expecting. Destiel; Established relationship; Wing touching; Fluff. *Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.


**Morning Activities and Feathery Wings**

**Dean spends some time alone with Castiel which leads to something neither of the two were expecting. Destiel; Established relationship; Wing touching; Fluff.**

Nothing was said, but Sam knew. He knew that Dean and Castiel had become closer at some point. They spend more time together, more time alone and acted differently around each other. Sometimes he would swear they acted like a couple. They would stare at each other as if they were having a silent conversation and they touched each other more. Not a sexual kind of touching or anything of the sort, just little things. As if they used every excuse they could get just to touch one another.

Sam knew there was something going on. He just wasn't sure how to ask Dean.

Dean was never the type to talk about his feelings and he always denied any romantic feelings towards anyone. So actually getting an answer to his question of whether or not he was in love with his awkward, trench coat-wearing angel friend would be nearly impossible. Sam decided to wait until he got a good opportunity. Timing was always important for these types of things.

….

"So it's the diner next door or the supermarket down the street, take your pick, Sammy," Dean said, as he spit out some toothpaste into the motel's dirty sink.

"Well, I would rather get some food at the supermarket, but you usually complain whenever I do," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"When do I ever complain?" Dean smirked. "Hey, it's only because you try to get me to munch on rabbit food. I need real food."

Sam rolled his eyes, but held back a chuckle. "Okay, well if I try to find you something unhealthy at the supermarket will you eat it?"

"Depends what it is," Dean said, as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"You're such a pain," Sam sighed, "Fine, whatever, I'll try to get some decent food, but meanwhile, you start looking for another case. It's been almost a week now, and as much as I enjoy a nice break, we should find some case to check out."

"Okay, okay," Dean said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Just don't take too long, I'm hungry."

With that, Sam once again rolled his eyes and then proceeded out the door. Dean just lay back on the bed. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. He was not sleeping, but merely relaxing. As much as Dean usually dreads long breaks from hunting, every once in a while he enjoys them. Especially at times like these when they have been going from hunt to hunt without much time in between to rest up.

It was during this quiet rest that Dean thought of Castiel and decided to give him a call. He had been spending a lot of time with Castiel recently. This made Dean happy, but he was starting to get a little nervous that his younger brother may start to pick up on things. Sam was an intelligent person, but sometimes he was oblivious to little things. At least it seemed that way to Dean. Sam had not mentioned anything about how he and Castiel were spending a lot of time alone together, but that does not mean that he has not seen it. Dean tried not to think about it too much.

…

Castiel came shortly after he was called. The familiar sound of wings let Dean know just when he came in the room.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said. He was still on the edge of the motel bed, but was now sitting up.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied. He did not bother asking for the reason he was called because ever since they became closer, Dean would just call him over to see him and sometimes Castiel would just come over to do the same.

Dean pat the bed next to where he was sitting, signaling for the angel to sit beside him. Castiel nodded and sat down.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Out. He's just getting some food, but he usually takes longer than necessary to get that job done," the older Winchester responded.

"Does he know yet?"

"Know what?"

"That we are…" Castiel had trouble choosing the right words, "what did you say the other day? An item?"

Dean laughed and nearly fell over. Castiel just smiled. He did not understand what Dean found so amusing, but he loved it when Dean laughed.

"No, no he doesn't," the hunter finally answered. "I'll have to tell him eventually, but…"

Castiel tilted his head as he waited for Dean to finish his thought.

"I don't know. It's just going to be kind of awkward, you know? I'm starting to wonder if it'd be better just to let him find out on his own. It'd spare me the trouble of having to tell him, but then again, it'd probably be worse that way."

Castiel just stayed silent. He did not know what to say to Dean in this situation. People skills were not one of his strong suits. He gave Dean an encouraging smile though, which helped well enough for the time being.

"Well," Dean said, suddenly sitting up more straight, "I'm sure things will work out in one way or another, and I mean, if Sam isn't pleased with the fact that we are together, then that's his problem, not ours."

Castiel smiled and moved closer to the hunter. He nuzzled his head against Dean's neck and then nodded. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around the angel. He could deny it all he wanted, but he really did love Castiel and he honestly hoped that Sam would be okay with their relationship. He would not break off the relationship if Sam disapproved, but things would be a lot nicer if all went well. So Dean hoped for the best.

He began to rub Castiel's back softly as the angel planted warm kisses on the hunter's neck. Slowly, they were moving into a different position. Dean was slowly falling against the bed with Castiel hovering over him. That was until Castiel suddenly came to an erupt stop.

"What?" Dean said, concerned of what could have happened.

"Nothing," Castiel replied as he leaned back closer to Dean. Dean felt a little uneasy, but continued regardless. His arms rubbing Castiel's back with more force now.

Again, the angel froze. This time Dean stopped and sat up a little.

"What's wrong, Cas?" he asked.

"It is nothing, Dean."

"No, I'm serious, what's bothering you? Did I touch the wrong spot? What?"

Castiel was quiet and avoided eye contact with the hunter. It was not easy to spot, but Dean thought he saw Castiel's cheeks blush a little. A smile crept onto his face as he extended his arms back to where they were before. Then he gently began to rub his back again.

"Could it be that you are ticklish?" he asked with laugher in his voice.

Before Castiel could say anything though, Dean brushed over the spot that the angel had reacted to before. A small yelp escaped from his mouth which made Dean laugh loudly.

"It's not funny, Dean," the angel said, his pale face turning more and more pink.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Cas," Dean said, trying to console his angel, "I just wasn't expecting you to be ticklish. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's a sensitive spot," Castiel mumbled.

"Oh? Why is that?" Dean asked, amused by this turn of events.

"That's where my wings are," Castiel said, looking in the other direction.

This surprised Dean. He wasn't expecting that to be the reason for Castiel's response.

"Your wings?" he asked.

The angel nodded, still avoiding eye contact with Dean due to being embarrassed. Dean was quiet. He was debating whether or not to ask Castiel more about his wings. He was curious, after all, to learn more about them. He then wondered if there was some way he could see and feel them. Castiel might not be completely willing to let him touch his wings, but maybe he'd let him have a look. He decided to ask.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Castiel said, finally looking back at the hunter.

"Is it possible for a human to see your wings? Like, can you make it so they can or something?"

The angel was silent for a moment before speaking, "There is a way, yes."

Dean's face lit up a little, "Really? Can you show me? I won't tickle you I promise."

Castiel seemed to contemplate this for a minute and then closed his eyes.

Dean watched as wings faded into sight. They were much larger than Dean was expecting. One wing stretched out onto Sam's bed while the other was almost pressing against the wall. They were a beautiful black that shined and resembled the night sky. Dean was speechless.

He examined the wings closer to find that there were some small patches of feathers that looked damaged; burned actually. Castiel noticed Dean's smile drop and knew what he was looking at.

"They were damaged a while ago. They have healed mostly, but I do not think they will ever heal completely," the angel replied. Dean could hear the sadness in his voice.

"What happened?" Dean asked, though he was a little hesitant to.

"Hell," Castiel replied, "They were damaged when I rescued you."

Dean was quiet. He was not expecting it to be his fault.

"Do not blame yourself though, Dean," Castiel said, seeming to read the hunter's thoughts. "It was worth it after all."

Dean smiled a little. He felt bad about Castiel's wings, but agreed that it was worth it in the long run. He was able to meet his precious angel and of course, the coming back to life part was a plus, too. He laughed a little and agreed with Castiel.

He looked back up at the wings and then slowly reached up to touch them. When his fingers touched against the feathers, Dean was surprised at how soft they felt.

Castiel blushed a little at Dean's touch. Having his wings touched by a human was a new experience for him and they were very sensitive.

Dean made sure to touch them gently, as if afraid that they would break, though he knew that they were probably extremely strong.

Castiel watched Dean's face as he touched his wings. Dean looked fascinated by them, which made the angel happy. Then another small yelp escaped his mouth as Dean touched the wrong spot. Castiel's face turned bright red.

"Not there?" Dean asked, laughing. Castiel just made a face, which resulted in Dean laughing even more. "Okay, okay. Be more careful, got it."

Castiel's face was beginning to return back to its normal color when Dean began to fondle his right wing, which caused the angel's face to go right back to the bright red color.

"D-dean! Do not do that!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Do what?" Dean smirked, still fondling the soft wing with his hands.

"Do not… touch it…like that," the angel tried to say. He was making little noises in between his words due to the feeling of having his sensitive wings touched in such a manner.

"I don't know, Cas, it kind of sounds like you like it to me," Dean said, laughing a little. He loved to tease his angel and this time he got the pleasure of touching him as well; a win-win for the Winchester.

Castiel's noises began to sound more and more like a soft moan or even a purr. This just fueled Dean even more and he kept saying things to get Castiel more and more flustered.

"You like it, don't you, Cas? Mhm. Right there," Dean said.

Right then, at the moment, Sam walked into the room. Grocery bags nearly slipped from his grip as he saw the scene in front of him. His jaw dropped, but he did not say a word.

Dean, hearing the door open as Sam walked in, stared at Sam without any excuse popping into his head. Castiel, meanwhile, looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His wings were completely exposed and he had been making a soft moaning noise as he let Dean touch them. A few seconds later, Castiel disappeared. Wings quickly flapped once and he vanished. Dean just continued to look at Sam, dreading the conversation that would come next.

"Okay, Dean, mind explaining?"

**I hope you enjoyed it. (: I just wanted to write a quick story about Cas' wings for some fluff, sorry if it's not that good. Please post nice reviews and constructive criticism as always. Thanks! (: Also, I should have the next chapter of Remember Me up within the next few days. Sorry for making you wait an extra week.**


End file.
